Death Games
by ChibiSess
Summary: One day, a female ghost comes to warn Danny of a jealous boy named Rayoneth, a person with a total disregard for feelings, and even life. (possible charcter death)
1. Default Chapter

Hello fellow Danny Phantom lovers! Or, it could be someone who has just read my other story, OR someone who is thinking 'great, now she started another fic, and the other will NEVER get updated!!!' IF you chose the latter, I will keep up with my other fic, but I just loooove Danny Phantom. -shifty eyes- But since this is the second fic, it might be a little better. I have learned, the people want FLUFF, NOT humor. I suck at fluff. So there will probably be none of that. SORREE. Seriously, Im really excited about this fic. Its gonna get kinda dark later on, and Im hoping to make it fairly long. AND ITS NOT AN X-OVER!! YAY. Anyway, Im in elementary school (grade 7) so if this seem a little non-high school, that is why. Im trying.

Disclamer : I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Lucky guy. Dun sue meh.

Death Games

Chapter 1

"Danny, give it up."

"Why?"

San sighed and leaned agaisnt the lockers that lined the halls of Casper High. "Cause hiding in lockers gets you no where."

"How do you know?" Came the reply.

"I've tried. Come on, Im going to gym"

It was Danny's turn to sigh. "Fine, I'll come. But-

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Let me finish. Im not goin visible till' we find out whats going on in gym."

"Ohhh... Big baby." Sam applied the sarcasim.

"FINE. You win." Danny phased through the locker. Fully visible.

"What can I say. It's my-"

"-Non-existint."

"Ignoring that. Its my _girlish charm_."

Danny scoffed and the two set off for the gym.

"Dodgeball."

"Dodgeball..."

"Yes, Danny. Dodgeball. Very good! Want a gold star?"

"I hate dodgeball."

"Well, I suggest you get over it." Sam said before walking in the doors. Danny followed, sighing.

Once inside, Danny froze. All the jocks in the school had to be there. About thirty, mabey more. Dash, of course, being one.

"Hey, Fenton, eat rubber!" Dash shouted before throwing the ball in Dannys general direction. It missed, and hit another jock squarley in the groin. He fell to the ground in the fetal position.

This caused an all out war of dodgeball. In Casper High, the usual gym period wasn't really competitive. The popular and the jocks were the ones to come out on top. They formed alliances and creamed the kids that they set in the 'other' catagorey. Danny, Sam and Tucker just happened to fall in that categorey, but most of all Danny.

A few minutes in, Sam tried to find her friend through the jock war, and spotted him on the other side if the gym. They made eye contact and went to the not so secret hiding spot. Behind the curtain that separated the gym when two different things would be going on. Sam reached the curtain first, mostly because Danny's pants had fallen down again and made him a big target that said 'Hit me! Im down! Hit me!' He eventually made it to the curtain, and when no one was looking, slipped behind it.

"Try not to make your feet show." Sam instructed.

"On it." Danny went invisible and grabbed Sam's arm, causing her to also vanish from sight.

"This works too..." She smiled.

When the period had ended, the two had snuck out of the gym, staying invisible. Danny had to hold his breath at the sight of Dash laying on the floor in the fetal position. Apparently the other kid had gotted him back for earlier.

"What do we have next?"

"Lancer." Was all Danny would say. He narrowed his eyes.

"That _really_ say alot Danny."

"Ok." He began very slowly, as if talking to a three year old. "Lancer teaches anything thats _boring_. What do _you_ think is the most boring?"

"Shut up."

"Where's Tucker?" Danny changed the subject.

"Why?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was gonna ask if you two wanted to come over tonight. My parents are out on a phoney ghost hunt again."

"Where?"

Danny sighed. "The old run down hospital on the north side of town."

"You mean the one with all the boarded up windows?"

"Yea. Mabey it'll take em' ahwile. Or they could lose all the ghost hunting stuff. That wouldn't be bad at all.."

"HEY _FENTON!_"

"Oh crap."

"Im gonna get you back for in gym, you little weasel!" Dash yelled, running down the hallway with what seemed to be a towel. He pushed a few kids out of the way, and reached Danny within seconds. He did indeed have a towel, a wet towel, all twisted up like a whip. The halfa turned to run, but screamed like a girl when the towel came down hard on his back. He ran far enough to get around a corner and phase through the wall. Dash came charging around the corner like a bull in a china cabinet.

"GET BACK HERE FENTON!" He screamed to Mr.Lancer's face.

"Daniel again, hmmm Dash?"

Dash's face drained of all color.

Sam had found Tucker in the croud of people heading for class and the two were looking around for Danny.

"Guys," His voice came from inside the lockers. "Is the coast clear?"

"Uh, yea." Tucker said.

Danny phased through the lockers and brushed the dust off his pants. "Stupid Dash. He _missed_ me in the gym. I didn't have to move."

"Mabey you could ask your sister to councel him _and_ touter him at the same time." Sam suggested.

"Naw. He's beyond all possible saving."

Tucker's day planner beeped, suggesting they head to class.

"Today, we will be starting a net unit." Lancer droned. "Poetry of the ancient Japanese. It will be required that you use you dictionarys to translate..."

Sam was writing in her binder what appeared to be notes. Tucker was playing a gameboy and Danny was half sleeping.

"One of the most known Japanese poetry artists..."

Danny would have been sleeping if his ghost-sense hadn't gone off. The white/blue vapor escaped his lips and he shivered. He jerked his head up and looked over at Sam and Tucker. Neither had seen. _'Great... now what do I do? Mr.Lancer would notice if I slipped out. Why did I sit so close to the front. Brainfart.'_

He decided to play it cool until anything happened. Mabey it was just the Box-Ghost going after the giant meat boxes in the cafeteria again. After about ten minuts or so more of Lancer's droning, Danny relaxed. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Dash was throwing the paper balls at the back of his head again, and Tucker had gotten the gameboy taken away. Yup, nothing wierd. Sam shot Danny a look and he caught it, he then looked to where she motioned. A strange glow was coming from just behind Mr.Lancer. It was very faint, but it was there, with a red tint. Danny shivered as the blueish vapor formed again. _'I gotta get outta class. Somethin's going on...'_ Danny got up and asked to be excused, that he wasn't feeling good. No luck. He sat back down a wondered if it would be smart to just leave the class. Nope. His parents would be informed. He figured that if worse came to worst, Sam and Tucker would cover him so he could deal with it.

The glow seemed to flicker every so often. Danny began to wonder if it was even there. His theroy was tested when the glow seemed to engulf Mr.Lancer then dissapear. No one else but Sam was watching the glow, so only him and Sam knew.

After class, the trio waited for all the students to leave. Danny explained to Tucker what had been going on in class.

"So, your saying that Lancer is possesed? When did he quit."

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny yelled at the same time. "This is serious!"

"Sorry, sorry." He pushed them both back a bit. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Go find Lancer." Danny said in the 'duh' tone.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Sam asked.

"How we always find people... Is there a better way?"

"Danny. He's been possesed by _something._ He could be dangerous."

"Oh."

Sam sighed. "Of all people, _you_ should have been the first to think of that."

"Yea, I guess."

They stood there for a minute, both Sam and Tucker looking at Danny expectantly. He finally caught on and went ghost. He grabbed both of them by the arm and went intagible. They made conversation ( Meat and Veggie debate) as he phased through wall after wall, trying to find Lancer.

In the seventh room, they found him, Sam and Tucker shut up (Meat! Smack). Sitting in the teachers lounge correcting papers. Danny then made the three invisible, so they could just see if Lancer was mabey OK. Tucker started to complain about his feet hurting, by trying to sit down and almost making Danny lose grasp of his arm. They made their way over to a couch and sat down very quitely. Lancer was directly across from them. A couple of times the teacher looked around as if sensing something else was there.

"I know you are there, ghost child." He said in a voice unlike his own. It was femine.

All three caught their breath.

"Fine then, don't come out. If you wont, I will." The red glow engulfed Lancer again and left. It floated above his head. He looked shocked, like he had just woken up.

"I have been sent on behalf of my master." The glow continued.

"Whos that?!" Lancer demaned, jumping up.

"Quiet." It demanded. In a sudden flash, Lancer appeared to be paralized on the couch, and the glow now had a body, floating above Lancer. It was a she. She had long black hair with yellow streaks that floated about her like she was immersed in invisible water, amber eyes, and a simple non-frilly wedding gown and white gloves on for clothing. She glowed red.

"I will not harm you, young halfa. I have been sent to warn you about one who seeks power like your own."

Danny let the invistbility shield slip off. He released Tucker and Sam and floated up to face the nameless ghost. "Who are you talking about?"

"He wishes to keep his name unknown until a future meeting."

"What does he want with me though?"

"He has envied you the day that he heard."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Heard what?"

"About you becoming a halfa."

"So... he's gonna be coming here, or what? You said you were warning me of him."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Yes. He is very jealous."

"Of what? I'd trade him lives anyday."

"That is relevant. He has said that you must come to see him, or he will send more of us."

"'Us'?"

"The ghosts he has enslaved. He will be enraged if you do not show, I can garutee that."

"But still, how do I meet 'him'?"

"He is very well known in the Ghost Zone. Im sure if you went there..."

Danny shivered at the thought of going back there.

"Um..." Lancer piped up. "_What_ is going on?"

Everyone looked at him. Sam almost fainted. She thought he had passed out.

"Uh... Mr.Lancer..." Danny began. "Can it wait...? Just till' Im... done here...?"

"Alright..."

The girl looked back at Danny with sad eyes. "I suppose I am done here. Is there anything else you may wish to ask of me?"

"Uh, yea! Lots. Don't leave yet."

"Ask what you wish." She bowed her head again.

"Uh... just let me get this straight. This guy, your 'master', he want's to see me for my powers?"

"Correct."

"And just _what_ will he do if I don't come."

"He did not say. His temper is horrible..."

Danny gulped. "So, if I go to the Ghost Zone, how is anyone gonna know what Im talking about if I don't know his name?"

She raised her head and smiled. "I believe you have a point. He goes by the name of Rayoneth."

"Rayoneth?"

"Yes. I have said to much. I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it is my job."

"Why can't you just run?"

"If I run, where will I go? Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows who he is, and I believe exorcists and other people do indeed exict. I do not with to cause trouble." She bowed. "I give you my word." Then vanished.

"Daniel Fenton! I believe an explantaion is due..." Lancer said before getting up.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! I know, a little wierd, but it will get better, I PROMISE!!! it cant posibly get worse from here... so. please review, I plan on getting 2 reviews for this chapter, and if I don't, no more story. DONT LET THE SILENCE SPEAK FOR ITSELF. I hate that. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

SQUEE! Three reviews, lol. :3 No flames, ok, good. I hope this dosent end up sounding korny or nothin'. And, Im gonna start expirementing with POV's, so just tell me if someone's OOC, kay? -;

Apparently once the girl ghost had left, Lancer had been able to move fully. He got up and walked over to Sam and Tucker. "Well?"

Danny floated down and Lancer looked at him with curosity. "How did you three manage all that?"

"What do you mean by 'manage'?" Tucker asked innocently.

"I mean, getting those two to look like they were flying, the glowing and then how that other girl vanished!" Lancer said, eyes narrowing.

"Uh.. Mr.Lancer..." Danny began, at a total loss for words. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep all of this a secret?"

Lancer raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Once you tell me what it is that Im keeping secret."

Danny POV

"Mr. Lancer...You should sit down first."

Suprisingly, he obeyed. Sam and Tucker sat down as well. I felt my feet leave the ground and I took a sitting-like position in the air. He gaped at this, and pointed his finger at me.

"How are you doing that!"

I sighed, this was not going to be the most enjoyable moment of my life, thats for sure.

Sam glanced up at me, looking as if she wanted to spill it. Half knowing what I'm doing, I nod at her to begin, or whatever she has in mind.

"I guess I'll just say it and get it over with."

She gulped and looked Lancer in the eye.

"Danny's half ghost."

The teachers eyes opened as wide as humanly possible, as he leapt up from the sofa. I would have laughed at the look on his face, if it was there due to different reasons. He then said something I didn't think he would,

"Prove it."

"...What do you mean 'prove it'?" I asked, now confused.

"I mean prove it! A person won't just believe such a crazy thing with no proof behind it."

"But, Mr. Lancer, sir." Tucker said, "What already happened isin't enough?"

"Don't interupt, Foley." Lancer snapped.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. A farmilliar tingling danced around my hands as green flame was brought into existance, lapping at my gloved fingertips. I held one hand out to Lancer.

"Just touch it, it's harmless right now."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, before slowly reaching out and poking childishly at the ectoplasim. A small portion floated in his palm for a few seconds, before dissapearing.

There was silence for a short while, before Lancer shook his head and looked back at me.

"Do you're parents know?"

"No." I paused. "I haven't told them."

"Then I won't either. I trust they will be informed at some point though."

"Y-yea... eventually."

I took this oportunity to change back to my human form, since floating was making me feel very uncomfortable, espiacally with Lancer here and all.

"Well, is that it? I have a show coming on at five..." Tucker said.

Everyone looked at him, and I barely supressed a laugh at his density. Even though I should be mad...

"I suppose you can go." The teacher said, as if he was dissmissing class or something.

As we turned to head for the door, Lancer spoke up.

"Danny, if Dash is ever giving you trouble, just come to me. Don't think I havent caught onto him yet."

It looked as though he had tried to smile, but I didn't get a good enough look to confirm it. I followed Sam to the door, and walked out into the hall, pondering what had just happened.

There ya go, y'all. It took a while since I had the chapter done a LONG time ago, but I didn't like it, so I re-wrote it. And re-wrote it again for the same reason. ;

Anyway, please review, and PLEASE give CONSTRUCTIVE criticisim. It only helps this get better.

Im gonna head off to bed now. yawns and looks at clock Wholy crap it's 3:30.

I'll try to get the next chappie up soon, SEE YA!


End file.
